Friend, Protector, Lover?
by AiRubyMichaelis
Summary: Sebastian...red eyed boy of my forest childhood games you left without a trace...will you ever return to my life? a sebciel fanfic dedicated to Sakura-Blessing and my reviewers who have given me the strength and interest to write again. BOY X BOY smut, fluff and did I mention SEBCIEL? Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**(First and foremost I wanted to thank everyone who has been kind enough to keep reviewing my work and you are the reason I'm returning to ffn and to my long dead account. Furthermore this fanfic is a gift to all SebCiel lovers so please enjoy ~)**  
**Love AiRubyMichaelis.**

Sunlight, voices of children laughing in the warm summer day, calling to each other, running around playing hide and go seek, so thought a small teal haired boy curled up in a dark spot under a tree, pushing against the trunk as if attempting to become one with the oak. A single saddened cerulean eye was fixed on its owner's delicate fingers and arms, all black and blue from the rocks and soda cans the happy children were throwing at him only minutes ago, the other hand was desperately pushed against the other eye as if trying to hide its existence, yet not bearing enough strength to gauge it out. Ciel, for that was the boy's name sat in the shadows trying to keep the tears from trickling down his muddy face as he buried his face into his knees covering his head with his arms in an attempt to block the happy laughter of the other children. "Look! Look there! There he is! Get him!" Ciel's eyes widened as he struggled to get up and run towards the forest away from his pursuers. No they mustn't catch up to him, they mustn't hurt him more or his mother will cry, those where the only thoughts the little one had as he run fighting back sobs and whimpers. On and on and on he ran not stopping to think about where he was going til he stopped, frozen, frightened only to realize that he was in the deepest part of the forest. Slowly Ciel walked onward listening for any sound that would betray one of his pursuers. "Hush child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep…" Ciel jumped as he heard a soft deep voice singing his favorite lullaby. Eagerly Ciel followed the sound of the voice finding himself in a clearing, his eyes falling upon an older boy sitting under a tree, a raven perched on his fingers watching him as he sang.

Ciel approached the boy slowly though his body wanted to run, what if this boy wanted to harm him as well? Yet once those mature eyes gazed at him Ciel knew that the stranger meant no harm. "Its hurt…" The boy said suddenly an alabaster hand moving to caress the raven's injured wing softly. "…Much like you are" He added giving Ciel a barely visible smile. Ciel looked down remaining silent, his little hands forming into stubborn fists. "None of your business …don't you dare touch me!" Ciel's voice rang out like a lion cub learning how to roar. The boy simply smiled and looked at Ciel questionably. "Might I ask who did that to you?" His voice was soft almost kind and gentle. "I have band aids if you like" He added holding up a box. Ciel thought for a moment, though he was scared he needed what the strange kid had to offer. He sat close to the other and held out his hand. "Give them to me!" He commanded quite sternly. To his surprise the other chuckled handing him the box. "What a temper you have, like a little kitten. No, like a royal kitten" He added laughing. Ciel's cheeks reddened as snatched the box and proceeded to tend to his wounds. "I am not a kitten" He argued turning to finally get a good look at his host. He was greeted with a beautifully pale face graced with a soft yet mysterious smile, raven locks falling neatly around the boy's face as soft as the wings of the raven now resting in his lap, yet what was most intriguing about the boy where his eyes. A deep hypnotic shade of crimson now fixed on Ciel's cerulean eyes before finally darting to his hand still covering his right eye persistently. "Why do you hide your eye?" The crimson eyed child asked after a long pause. Ciel simply shook his head and looked down still pressing his palm firmly over his eye. "Mind your own business" He hissed trying to keep the tears from forming in his eyes. The older boy cocked his head to the side "I want to see it." He stated simply moving slightly closer to the younger one. "No! Stay away…I don't want anyone to see it anymore its ugly and…and its…" Ciel started, his visible eye widening in a panic. "Shhhh…" The other said moving to lower Ciel's trembling hand. Slowly Ciel opened his right eye to reveal a magenta orb with a glowing pentacle of the same color surrounding his iris. By now Ciel was in tears as his horrible marked eye was revealed to this strange boy. "….It's beautiful, don't hide it." The boy murmured turning his eyes back to the raven as he continued singing the lullaby in his soft deep voice. Ciel looked at him in astonishment yet said nothing. It seemed like years had passed until Ciel gathered the courage to speak. "What is your name? And what are you doing here all alone?" He asked very much interested. Without turning to look at Ciel the other answered softly. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis…and I enjoy being alone. The forest doesn't seem to mind me…" He finished somewhat sadly. Much like his little companion, Sebastian had been driven away because of his own eye color and had taken to being alone. Ciel kept looking at Sebastian curiously, the boy reminded him of something out of a dream yet his crimson eyes did not scare the little one, rather they made him feel safe from harm's way. "May I know yours?..." Ciel snapped out of his thoughts blushing lightly and avoiding eye contact. "Its Ciel…Ciel Phantomhive and I'm eight and a half years old" He mumbled quickly. "Ciel…" Sebastian repeated softly laying back against the tree trunk. "I've never heard that name before" He turned to look at the younger male, his eyes shining brightly. "I'm nine! I'm going to be ten in a month" He added cheerily. "Do you want to play with me?" He finally asked Ciel hopefully. As if breaking free from a curse a wide smile came to settle on Ciel's lips as he stood. "Yes! Let's play the King and the Knight!" Sebastian chuckled standing up, he was quite taller than Ciel. "Hmm…Then you must be the King since you have such a commanding presence". Slowly he klent down and plucked a wild blue flower the color of Ciel's eyes. "Allow me, my Lord" He said placing a ring with the brilliant blue plant as its gem on Ciel's thumb. "Your royal ring." He said bowing with a smile on his lips. Ciel smiled looking at the ring before grabbing a loose branch. "Kneel down my loyal subject" Ciel said in a regal voice. Sebastian obeyed dropping to one knee. "I hereby name you Sir Sebastian" Ciel said knighting Sebastian with the scepter branch. "Arise, Sir Knight" He added watching Sebastian stand once more.

"Name your orders my Lord" Sebastian said bowing once more, a smile on his face. Ciel thought for a moment before speaking once more. "Do you swear on your loyalty to me that you shall never leave my side?" Ciel asked rather hopefully for a mighty King. A single smirk formed on the raven head's lips as he spoke the words that would be engraved in the other's heart forever.

"Yes, My Lord". Sebastian said in his alluring voice placing his hand around Ciel's own and giving it a soft kiss his eyes fixed in his Lord's mismatched ones. "Ciel…"

"Ciel….Cie….Ciel! HONEY WAKE UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" Rachel Phantomhive chirped loudly in her son's ear. "Mhff…Mom! Damn it! Its six in the frikken morning don't frikken shout in my frikken ear!" Ciel shot up wagging his finger at his cheerful mother. "Ah ah temper temper my little prince~" Rachel said through a giggle as she walked to the door of her son's room. "Breakfast is in five so hurry up hun." Ciel Phantomhive groan and flopped back on his bed burying his face in his big soft pillow. "Uh..did I really come out of this woman? Impossible." He grumbled standing up and stretching before his mind darted to the dream his mother had interrupted. Sebastian…the red eyed boy Ciel had befriended all those years ago. He had grown to expect Sebastian being there in the clearing to play with him on weekends and weekdays after school, was that why the boy stopped showing up one day? If Ciel had noticed the growing gushes and bruises on Sebastian's wrists and legs sooner maybe he would have been able to…."Tch.." The seventeen year old shook his head not wanting to remember those years. The teal haired boy made his way to the bathroom getting ready to hide his magenta eye with a sapphire blue contact lens however today he stopped to observe said eye. "….It's beautiful, don't hide it." Soft words of the past echoed in his head making Ciel sigh. "It isn't beautiful" He said to his reflection as he covered it up like every morning. Deep inside him there was always a sadness in his heart whenever he thought of Sebastian. Ciel had ran to their Kingdom, the clearing in the forest and waited there, but his loyal Knight never came. And the days of their glory together never returned leaving Ciel with an empty place in his troubled heart and a hard time in learning to fight off his bullies on his own without Sebastian's strength to aid him. But what pained him most of all was that the promise he gave him was not kept, no matter he was seventeen now, and Sebastian was a permanent figure of the past up til his eleventh birthday when the mysterious raven stole Ciel's first kiss and disappeared without a trace. Slowly Ciel traced his lips with his finger trying to recall the feeling of the crimson eyed boy's lips against his own…How did it feel back then…? "Ciel! Honey! Your very very late!" Rachel chirped from down stairs. "Shit!" Ciel cursed under his breath pulling on a dark blue V-neck and black skinny jeans. "I'm coming!" He shouted grabbing his bag and turning to leave his room, his mind travelling to his dream once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Okay, so I'm sorry for not leaving paragraphs but I started writing this around 5:00 am. Won't happen again that's a promise~ Again I thank all of you for the reviews…now then, on to the next chapter!) **

Ciel left as hastily as he had woken up grabbing a piece of buttered toast between his teeth and commencing the four block walk to school. The teen sighed, living in one of the richest neighborhoods of the town meant he had to go to the best private academy, but why the hell was that damned academy so close to his house? Ciel hung his head as he walked a dark aura emitting from him as he passed other students, a group of girls giggled and waved to him yet he kept walking carelessly as if they didn't exist.

Yes , he had become quite popular ever since he had taken to wearing his contact lens on his twelfth birthday. That was the year everything had changed for the cerulean eyed Phantomhive. Games stopped, smiles gradually became less and less warm, the color faded from the fantasy world he had created in his lonely childhood mind and now Ciel was the handsome heir and next head of the family destined to take over the renowned Funtom Company as soon as his father Vincent approved of it. For now Ciel followed the beat of his own drum writing poetry and short stories in his free time. Why had he changed really? Ciel paused for a moment just outside of the school gates to look behind him in the direction of the park.

"Ciiiiieeeeel~ !" Two arms wrapped around the surprised and annoyed to say the least boy as their owner proceeded to shamelessly squeeze the life out of him before letting him go. "Elizabeth, lively as usual….so early in the morning…lovely~" Ciel mumbled sarcastically at the bubbly blonde who was now busy pouting at him. "Its Lizzy! Lizzy! Ciel! Why are you so mean to your girlfriend huuuuuh?" She mumbled poking him roughly on the arm. Ciel sighed and thought it best to avoid answering all together as the common phrase of "I am not your boyfriend" was not understood by the blonde. "Tch.." Ciel passed the gates making his way in the building and on to his locker. "This is going to be a long day.." He mused grabbing a bunch of books.

"Ciel~" Oh God not again…. "Ciellll~ Don't ignore me I know you heard that". By this time the teal haired boy was beginning to lose his patience. "Shut up Alois." Ciel greeted the blonde moving to his seat as soon as he entered the classroom. Trancy, like always simply laughed and rudely sat down on Ciel's dest giving the not so amused teen a full view of his thighs in those tight black booty shorts. Ciel flashed the blonde an annoyed look. "Off my desk now you slutty psycho!" He ordered shaking the desk so as Trancy would fall off. "Aww come on Ciel you now you love it when I'm all sexy for you like this". "Hah, I also love it when Claude walks in on your trying to be sexy on my desk and gives you a good thrashing for it." Ciel added smirking evilly making the other pout and move to his own desk defeated. "Touche my dear Phantomhive touche~" He mumbled picturing the last time his boyfriend had caught him playing around with the bluenette.

Ciel casually flipped him off before slamming his head down on his desk moaning "Why me?" softly to himself. "Man what's the matter with you? You look like you woke up in a gutter today" Alois said leaning over to poke the bluenette with his pen. "I didn't get enough sleep that's why…" Ciel said before propping his head on his fist while turning to the blonde. "You know the past is a bitch right?" Alois nodded laying back on his chair thinking. "Yeah, past's a bitch alright."

Ciel smirked turning to look out of the window. It was a slightly foggy yet relatively warm and moist September day, the more Ciel gazed out the window the more his morning thought grew to a desire in his mind. He'd return to the clearing in the forest. Would everything they had made back then with Sebastian still be there? No, Ciel doubted it greatly and yet, he….he….

"_Sebastian?" Ciel cautiously circled the huge tree looking around for the raven head. Slowly he peered around the tree trying to adjust to the darkness that lay beyond the clearing. "Boo." Two strong arms wrapped around Ciel's body from the darkness pulling him to the ground. "Aah!" Ciel jumped as he was greeted with a pair of crimson eyes shining mischievously as well as a feline like grin. Ciel's cheeks reddened with anger as he gave his friend a shove. "Se-Sebastian you scared me what are you trying to do kill me?" Ciel protested pouting and would have lectured to older boy a great deal more had no his eyed darted to his sitting position. He was currently seated on the raven's lap while the other had casually wrapped his arms around the petite boy's waist chuckling at his reaction. "You where saying?" Sebastian asked softly flashing Ciel one of his grins making the blush on the porcelain cheeks deepen further. "I…I…uhm" Ciel looked down blushing before he saw Sebastian extend his arm as if it was a branch. "Look…" He said softly. Ciel turned his gaze to Sebastian's arm to see a slim black snake curled around it hovering slightly. "Is she not beautiful?" The boy said bringing his arm somewhat closer humming a melody Ciel had never heard before to the snake, minutes passed with Sebastian humming softly and the snake lifting its body slightly as if dancing._

_Ciel was mesmerized. Sebastian always fascinated Ciel to no end. He was funny, intelligent, mysterious and gentle but moments such as these made an unknown feeling in the eleven year old boy's heart bloom. Unable to move or speak and still seated on Sebastian's lap he watched his twelve year old mystery of a friend charm the snake. "Will it bite?" Ciel asked cautiously to which Sebastian shook his head before lowering his arm letting the serpent slither into the dense bushes. "Your birthday is tomorrow isn't it?" Sebastian asked somewhat sadly. Ciel nodded happily "Yes! I'm officially eleven years old tomorrow!" Sebastian smiled as his hand slowly moved to cup Ciel's chin, his gaze softening as he did so. "Then I shall give you my gift now." He whispered against Ciel's ear making the boy shiver slightly before pressing his soft lips against his, his tongue licking softly over the astonished blue eyed boy's bottom lip before pulling away. Ciel sat motionless trying to understand what had just happened….had Sebastian…kissed him? Ciel had gotten up in a frenzy and run away from the park towards his home far from Sebastian's comforting shadows into the blinding winter light. The crimson eyed boy had simply smiled to himself and uttered. "Happy Birthday…little one"_

WACK! "Ow! What was that for you jerk?" Ciel shot up out of his seat before realizing he was face to face with his grinning teacher. "Hehehehe Phantomhive, quite energetic aren't you? And yet you have the nerve to sleep in my glorious biology class? Maybe I should use you in our next dissection eh?" The Undertaker chuckled running a long nail across Ciel's throat. Ciel jerked back and sat down in his seat blushing from shame as he realized all eyes were on him. "Damn it" he cursed under his breath praying for the hour to pass as swiftly as possible. How long had he been asleep? Ciel glanced at the time on his iPhone realizing there where only three minutes till the end of the freaky death master's class. Slowly the boy lowered his gaze to his notebook scribbling down the details of his very vivid dream, as if it had happened yesterday. Ciel felt an ache in his heart as the familiar question surfaced in his mind. "Why?"

"Alois!" Ciel called after his friend just as he was leaving Angela White academy for the short trip to his house. "Calling after me…hmmm who are you and what have you done to Ciel Phantomhive?" The blonde joked. Ciel rolled his eyes and grabbed Alois by the arm. "Come on…" He said swiftly leading the way off the curb and across the road. "Where are we going dude? I'm supposed to go to dinner with Claude tonight I need my beauty sleep damn it!" Alois whaled trudging after Ciel across the playground and towards the forest's opening. "I gotta show you something, it's been on my mind, if I don't tell someone I'm going to go insane!" Ciel said tightening his grip on the blonde. Alois pulled away shaking his head. "Man I'm going to be late I say show me some other time I can't miss my date with Claude again!" He protested. Ciel glared at him. "What kind of a friend are you?" He demanded. "A pussy friend" came the response, as Alois laughed lightly. Ciel sighed in defeat. "You owe me one though for not coming with me. What happened to the bros before hoes policy ?" The blonde rolled his eyes. "But Claude is …" He sighed batting his eyelashes. "Claaaaaude~" Ciel made a fake gagging noise. "Stupid homo" He added smirking at the blonde. "Says the straight guy" Alois spat back. "Mr. I kiss my poor helpless friend Alois do it with him and then refuse to talk to him for a fucking week." Ciel shoved the blonde. "That was one time would you let it go already? Besides we where both very drunk!" He protested not wanting to remember the insane night at Maylene's sweet sixteen birthday party. "Yeah yeah details! You liked it and you know it Phantomhive" Alois slapped his ass to rest his case watching the bluenette face palm dramatically. "Okay you win, but you owe me one and that's that!" Alois started off towards his house again waving to Ciel who like always flipped him off. "Yeah yeah ta ta sugar~" And with that Ciel was left alone to turn his head towards the once known path to the clearing.

Thump, thump, thump Ciel's feet crunched under dead leaves small twigs and earth as he ventured deeper into the forest. In his mind was the lullaby he'd heard the first time he had entered what he now called Sebastian's dominion. Cautiously the teen looked around making himself ready for…Who knows what danger or surprises would wait further into the forest. Silence, nothing but the soft forest sounds surrounded him now as he gazed on the familiar tree he and Sebastian would sit against. Some of the things they'd made where still there…The crown of vines King Ciel had, Sebastian's sword…Ciel knelt down by the roots of the huge tree laying his head on the root. "So long ago…" He murmured to no one as his eye caught something black stuck between to roots….A raven feather. Ciel picked it up examining it, what if Sebastian had been a childhood fantasy? No..he had existed Ciel was sure now.

The dreams, the feelings the signs… _Sore demo hitotsu wo ai no katachi wa sagasu…_Ciel jumped at the familiar ringtone as he pulled out his iPhone to answer the call. "Mother?" He said simply. "Ciel! Where are you? You are very late and I know you aren't with Alois. Where are you?" Ciel sighed cursing the moment he forgot to call Rachel. "I just stopped by the forest to…get something I'd forgotten." The voice on the other line wasn't convinced. "What on earth could you have forgotten in the forest? For starters when did you even go to the forest?" Ciel groaned. "I'm coming home calm down." He said hanging up quicklt and starting towards his house.

Cursing himself for making the needless trip to the forest Ciel started playing Fruit Ninja in an attempt to relieve his stress. "Ow!" Ciel bumped right into someone falling backwards. "What where you're going you clumsy oaf!" Ciel grumbled angrily standing up and dusting his backpack and clothes. "My …what a temper you have." A soft deep voice answered. Ciel froze, no it couldn't be….Slowly cerulean eyes collided and where soon sucked in a pair of hypnotic crimson ones. The same pale face, the same raven hair and the same feline grin from all those years ago…The taller male looked at the boy questionably. "Might you be?..." The male started but Ciel cut him off sharply. "I'm running late…watch where you're going next time" He added sprinting towards his house leaving the other to gaze after him.

A Cheshire cat grin formed on the teenager's handsome face. "Right where I left you, my little kitten". He chuckled turning to leave. "This should be very interesting"….


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel run all the way to his house, up the great staircase and into his room proceeding to flop down on his bed with a great sigh of relief. Was that? No, it couldn't have been; yet the person looked so much like Sebastian. Same voice same hair, same eyes, oh those captivating claret eyes. Only his eyes were able to make Ciel blush as strongly as he'd done when they when they were younger. Ciel sighed trying to get his mind off of the subject.

Rolling over he grabbed his iPhone dialing a number. "…y-yeah?…" A sleepy voice mumbled on the other end. "Alois I gotta talk to you man". The blonde lifted himself out of bed yawning and taking exactly two minutes to realize that Ciel had just woke him up from his beauty sleep. "What the hell you idiot? You want me to be all drowsy when I meet up with my Claudie-poo?" Alois practically wailed, scrambling out of his bed and checking himself out in his mirror. Ciel pressed his hand to his temple feeling a headache approaching rapidly from Alois's is retarded shrieking. "Hey, shut up for a second homo I need to talk to you..NOW!" Ciel heard the blonde on the other end sigh softly. "Alright alright… I'll come over before going downtown…" Alois mumbled yawning and sneezing into the phone. "Tch…" Ciel mentally glared at his friend before mumbling a quick bye and hanging up.

With Sebastian clearly in his mind Ciel glanced out the window…It was getting dark. Slowly the bluenette made his way downstairs only to be greeted by his mother tapping her foot impatiently on the hardwood floor. "First of all what where you doing in the forest, and secondly who where you with?" Rachel demanded sternly looking at her son. "I….eeuhm…I was…just…taking a walk and I ran into…" Ciel paused not sure of what she would say if she knew who she was with. "He was with me Ms. Phantomhive" A calm voice said behind Ciel. "Oh? Well that's different! Ciel why didn't you tell me you where with Sebastian?" Rachel said cheerily patting her son's shoulder and moving towards the west drawing room. "I'll just be with Ms. Michaelis…you two can go up to Ciel's room hm?" She gave the stunned Ciel a soft smile and waved to a smirking Sebastian before almost trotting away. Ciel stoof dumbfounded looking at the direction Rachel had gone to and Sebastian…Then Sebastian and back again. "What…the.." Ciel stood there for a moment gathering up scattered pieces of his broken memory. Didn't Rachel hate Sebastian when Ciel was younger? Calling him a young urchin and advising Ciel to stay away from him? And now she was…happy he was here?

A light chuckle came from the wall Sebastian was leaning against. "I'd say you look rather confused…like a lost little kitten to be exact." Ciel turned glaring at Sebastian before storming up to him and practically hurling him up the stairs to his room. "Where were you?" He demanded loudly grabbing hold of Sebastian's black V-neck shirt. "Do you have any idea how fucked up was the thing you did?" Ciel shouted up at the taller male almost clawing at his shirt. "I should have told you I was going, Ciel" Sebastian sighed cupping the boy's cheek with both hands while kneeling down to his eye level. "I never realized you felt so strongly about my departure~" Ciel blushed before slapping the hands away from his face. "I'm talking about that THING you did in the forest before you totally vanished the next day…What the hell was that?" Ciel pushed the raven head away moving to angrily sit on his bed. A grin spread on Sebastian's face before he moved to sit next to Ciel. "Oh? If I didn't know better I'd say you rather liked my lips kissing yours…" Sebastian kissed his finger slowly trailing the digit across Ciel's lips. "After all…" Sebastian moved to grab hold of Ciel's chin whispering seductively in his ear: "You where the one to sit on my lap so casually… Did you think I'd let you get away with that? Little kitten."

Ciel's eyes widened as he pushed Sebastian away glaring daggers at him. "Bloody pervert" He hissed under his breath moving as far away from the smirking teen as possible. "….And you never said goodbye" He murmured to himself hoping Sebastian didn't hear. "Trust me..it was the best thing to do…" Sebastian said slyly moving ever so closely to Ciel. "I regret one thing though~" He added with a fake sadness in this voice. "Ciel turned only to be greated by Sebastian's hands pinning his wrists down on the bed and straddling him. His body hovering over the petite teen's, his eyes glinting a brilliant red like those of a hungry demon. "…Not claiming you as my own…" Ciel gasped feeling his cheeks grow scarlet. "Se…Sebastian!..."

"…Hey Ciel…you in here? Your mom said you where in here I don't care if your jerking off I'm coming in…You hear? I'm….ooooooooooh?~" Trancy froze with his mouth hanging open as he saw a very flustered Ciel straddled by a… "Who's the hot piece of ass?" Alois asked practically drooling. "He's what I've mfff" Ciel was stopped by a hand covering his mouth by a quite displeased Sebastian. "And you are?" He asked in a dangerously soft tone of voice…

Ciel rolled his eyes mumbling a "Why me" several times before praying the idiot Trancy wouldn't say anything stupid. "Me?" Alois asked pointing rather stupidly at himself. "Why, I'm hot, gay and veeeeery available~" Alois said cheerily winking at Sebastian. Ciel inwardly sighed, if he was not restrained by his bloody perverted old friend he's surely face palm. "MMmff mfffF!" Alois pointed to Ciel: "I think It's trying to speak" He said looking up at Sebastian, the raven gave the obnoxious Trancy an annoyed look before removing his hand from Ciel's mouth:

"BOTH YOU FUCKERS GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" Ciel bellowed thrashing under Sebastian making the raven's grin widen. "Now now…if you keep using such filthy language I might need to punish you, Ciel…." The teen glared at Sebastian struggling under him just Sebastian turned to Alois. "Please leave the room for a second" He said simply. "But I…" Alois stared. " . .for. ." Sebastian repeated in a sickly sweet tone of voice. Ciel sighed as the blonde rushed out of the room mumbling "scary" and rolled his eyes. "You are NOT welcome back Sebastian" he hissed glaring at the raven haired boy.


End file.
